Birthday Bash
by PhantomPhinatic
Summary: When Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star find out that its Phantoms birthday, they decide to throw a party for him in the football field, and everyone's invited. But when Danny alows a question and answer time, secrets may be the only things Amity Parks getting in their gift bag!


**:P Derp. No PP.**

* * *

"If you have to eat two frogs, eat the ugliest one first." Danny Phantom spoke.

The towns hero landed on top of a park bench right outside of Casper High, Amity Park. He sighed, before squeezing the lid on the Fenton Thermos, and cautiously stepping down from the table.

To you, this might seem like a normal day, but to his best friends? The shy, young 15 year old Danny Fenton they knew, had grown into the still shy, but not quite so young, 16-year-old Danny Phantom.

Yes, today was his birthday, and to the trio, birthdays had to be exciting, unexpected, and in one word, _totally _epic. So imagine the halfas surprise when Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson, come literally _screaming_ out of the bushes!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOOUUUU!" The African-American screamed,

"You a hundred and two..." Sam followed,

"YOU LOOOOK LIKE A MONKEYYYYY"

"and you smell like one to!" She finished for him.

Shaking his head with laughter, he walked over to meet them.

"You guys do realize this is totally immature?" Danny smiled,

"Awwwww... is mistah phantom gettin' to old to play awound any moar?" Tucker whimpered sarcastically.

He thought for a second before eyeing two presents that were held under Sams arm.

An evil grin stretched across his face.

"Catch ya later!" Danny vilontley swiped the presents from the goth and bolted through the air, making the raven tumble forward.

"AW NO FAIR!" Sam screamed up at him, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH PRESENTS FROM WHO!"

"Actually, I kinda wrote my name on mine..." Tucker admitted.

The techno-geek revived an angry glare.

* * *

About 200 ft in the air, Danny floated in a cross-legged position. With the two gifts in his lap he turned toward Sam and Tucker, (Who were still fighting, mind you.) And ripped open the smaller one.

_"Oo! He's opening mine!"_ Tucker hollerd with a big grin.

"_Yea what did you get him anyway?" _Sam asked in return.

"_Hehhehheh... you'll see..."_

In side the box, was a remote control,

Without the ship/boat/or plane that came with it.

"GEE. THANKS TUCKER." Danny hollerd down

"PRESS THE ON BUTTON!" Tucker screamed back.

Sam squeezed her ears shut. "DANNY WILL YOU JUST GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!?"

Said boy frowned, and reluctantly descended, mumbling something on the lines of, "_Finetakeallthefunoutofit..idontcare..."  
_

Standing in front of the two friends, Tucker reached over and helped him with the controls.

"Ok.. now what." He questioned.

"Now? Now we wait.. Heheheheh..."

"Tucker.. Tuck,Tucker... stop...your doing the creepy thing again."

"What? this? **_Heheheheheheheh..."_**

"Yea! That! You always do that when you have something up your sle-

Before he could finish his sentence he was hit in the head, and knocked to the ground, by something cold and metallic.

"Tucker!" Sam gasped. "You could have hurt him!" She picked up the toy spaceship off his head.

Danny got up and rubbed the back of his head. "No,No I'm fi-

Being caught of once again, Danny saw what had hit him.

"Is that a."

"Yes."

"FROM THE."

"Yes."

"And its the real one!?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner."

He snatched the toy from Sam, looking at it as if it was a new species of alien, **(What?) **Examining it all over.

"Umm... What is it exactly?" Sam asked.

"Only something NASA freaks like Danny would know about." Tucker laughed.

"Hey."

"Fine Fine, its a metal construction of the Apollo Space Craft, only _I _hooked it up to remote controller from a helicopter I had. Those things are like, what? 250?"

"250!? Why would you buy him something that expensive!?" Sam shrieked.

"Because hes not getting any other presents today **_or _**at his birthday party." Tucker firmly stated. "Also because he's worth it."

"Thank you _TUCKER. _So, shall we see what Sam got me?" Danny bowed.

"Certainly, your awesomeness."

Samantha only groaned.

He picked up the bigger present of the bench table, and gave it a good shake.

"Hmmmm... I wonder what it is..."

"_Ohmygod_...just open it."

Danny ripped it open to show a book.

"BarBareno, the extinct language." The boy read aloud. "I guess its sorta cool."

"Thank you, then you'll be happy to know that even though it's an extinct language from native tribes, it still exists."

"Um. Were?"

"_In the ghost zone." _Sam whispered dramatically._  
_

The ghost boys eyes bugged out of his head. "I've heard ghost's speak in another language before! Like clockwork, and passersby! Only, it wasn't Esperanto..."

"So now you can actually ask for _help_, when your actually _lost." _Tucker snickered.

"Or, other things, but I thought it would be interesting, something he would enjoy." Sam spat.

"It is! Thanks guys!" Danny ran over a gave them a giant bear hug.

* * *

Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina walked around the corner of the school with their lunch trays, they were eating lunch outside today, so they were going to sit _away, _from the geeks, nerds, and losers.

"C'mon guys, there's a bench around the corner." Kwan guided.

"Are you sure? If theres not, someones gonna have to carry back to the front of the school!" Paulina moaned.

"Yea, yea, See? there it is! Wait. Is that?" Kwan leaned to peek over, "It is!"

"Who!?" Dash demanded. "Its Danny Phantom!"

"WHAT!?" They all cried.

The group was about to rush over and greet him before to people came screaming out of the bushes!

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOOUUUU!" _

_"You a hundred and two..." _

_"YOU LOOOOK LIKE A MONKEYYYYY"_

_"and you smell like one to!" _

Shaking his head with laughter, they watched their hero walk over to them.

"Hey!" Dash whispered, "Isnt that the goth geek and bad luck Tuck?"

"It is! I know it is!" Kwan whispered back.

"And it must be phantoms birthday to.."

"SHHH!" Paulina stomped her foot, "I'm trying to watch!"

_"You guys do realize this is totally immature?" The smiled,_

_"Awwwww... is mistah phantom gettin' to old to play awound any moar?" Tucker whimpered sarcastically..._

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea phantom was friends with those two! Mabey that's why there gone all the time!" Star hypothesized.

"And if its really Phantoms birthday, we need to do something. Something BIG!" Dash grinned.

"Like what?"

"Here they come!" Kwan asked.

"Nice _book _you got him Sam!" Tucker laughed.

"Sure mister I'm-gonna-spoil-my-friend-because-he's-better-then-his-crush."

"Wait! you knew Danny had a crush on you!?"

"Oh please, its not that- _OOF!_

The to came face to face with the jocks, bumping into them.

"Is it really phantoms birthday?" Dash commanded.

"What?" Tucker backed up rubbed his head.

"Phantom, is it really his birthday." Dash said firmly.

"Umm... yea...? Why?" Sam asked.

"We want to throw him a party." Dash asked. "And you're gonna help us."

Sam frowned at them group. Paulina was there.

"Oh really? Why should we help you?" Tucker protested.

Dash grabbed him by his shirt collar.

**_"Because I said so..."_**

He gulped.

Dash placed him on the ground.

"I don't know why or how, but you know him as freinds, not phans, we know what he likes, so we'll set up the party, your gonna distract him while we set up the party, its gonna be in the football feild-

"Waitwaitwait...You think you know more about him the _US?" _Sam burst out in laughter.

"Yes, we do." Kwan announced.

"Ok, whats the biggest fact you know about him, something know one would now, _but his closest friends."_

"Easy, He's played the piano since he was six." Kwan said with a smirk.

...

Tucker took a step back. "Umm stalkers much?..."

"Well, when was he born?" Sam shot back, determined to win.

"Uh-

"Favorite color?

"BLACK!" Star shot out from behind the jocks. "I-Its black.."

"Wrong, Favorite food?"

"Uh... toast?"

Tucker face-palmed. "No..."

"So as we see, we know more about him then you. Kwan, Dash, your handing out the fliers, that we will make, were going to arrange food and theme at the football field, you're gonna go to the newspaper and have them print the flier in the most popular section they have, tell them I sent you. Star, you're gonna make NASA theme table-cloth and Paulina is going to buy balloons and design banners. Aggreed?"

The group was baffeld.

...

"A-Agreed." Dash finally spoke.

"We'll be at the football field at 6:30, oh, and by the way Kwan?"

"Yeah?"

"Danny's birthday was today."

They watched in silence as the Phantoms freinds walked away.

Star spoke up.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Lets get this thing started!"

* * *

**Lemme know if you like or what I should do better**


End file.
